deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Vanoss
1= |-| 2= Bio VanossGaming (Also known as simply Vanoss) is a Canadian Youtuber and leader of The Crew. Vanoss has also been a part of the Youtube Red series Paranormal Action Squad. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * [[VanossGaming vs H20Delirious|'VanossGaming vs H20Delirious']] (Completed) * Night Owl vs Lego Batman * Vanoss VS. AVGN * Vanoss Vs Markiplier * Vanoss and Friends vs The Suicide Squad * Team Crafted vs Vanoss and Friends Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents *The Punisher (Marvel) *Jacksepticeye Death Battle Info Background * Age: 25 * Height: Unknown * Weight: About 180lb * Used to live in a snow pile in Canada. * Although he looks human, mostly owl. * AKA: Night Owl, Bat Owl, Chicken Man (Gang Beasts), etc. * Member of The Weenie Boys and the leader of The Crew. * Owner of a Superhero School. Arsenal *Fighting styles: Vanoss has shown an array of hand-to-hand fighting styles in combat, including: **Boxing **Kung Fu **Wrestling **Fisticuffs **Karate *Crowbar **A crowbar used mainly in Gmod Sandbox, Prop Hunt and Guess Who. ***Can break wooden crates, watermelons, wooden barrels, benches and even kill people. * Marksman Pistol: Shoots one bullet before having to reload. * Sticky Bombs: Can explode almost anything. Limited quantity. * Super Shotgun: Used in awkward situations during Gmod Sandbox. * Portal Gun ** Works the same as in the games Portal 1 & 2. ** Also has a weaponised portal gun that makes an explosion in the place it's pointed. * Plank of Wood: May not seem like much but can make opponents fly. * Frying Pan ** A normal frying pan. ** Knocked out Delirious with one hit. * Rubber Duck Boxing Gloves: Can swing surprisingly fast. Can also uppercut to send people into the air. * C4: Used to trap Wildcat in a C4 Cocoon. Unlimited quantity. * Tear Gas: Can be disguised as a smoke machine or be used in daylight as though it isn't there. Unlike real Tear Gas, can kill. * Switchblade: Normally introduced during opening with the phrase: "Somebody gonna get hurt real bad." * Bubble Daryl Shotgun: Can send people 30 ft into the air. * Minigun: Fires like any regular minigun. Obtained via levelling up. * Snowballs: Unlike your average snowball, can kill humans with a few pelts. * Shockwave: Sends enemies close to it's proximity into paralysis for a short time. * Bobsled: Won Vanoss a gold medal in the Olympics. * Bombs ** Range from average grenades to military grade nukes. ** Can fire the rocket from Apollo 11 at an enemy. (Or so Wildcat claims it is) * Sudoku: A suicide bomb weapon where opponents close to it will die as well as Vanoss himself. * Invisibility: Can cloak himself for a short time period. * Size manipulation ** Can grow himself or shrink himself depending on the occasion. * Snake Guns: Grenade launchers, shotguns and miniguns that shoot snakes who attack players and Vanoss himself. * Giant Snake Launcher: A rocket launcher that fires a large homing and flying snake. * Revolver ** A regular-looking revolver that once shot Delirious so hard he was decapitated instantly. * Physgun: Can pick up, freeze, pose and throw objects and people. * Vehicles: Can drive an array of vehicles, including: ** The Delorean ** Multiple Tanks ** Various normal cars ** Trucks ** Tractors ** Bicycles ** The "Flintstones Fapmobile" which, when hit with a specific sniper rifle, can send the driver flying into the air. ** Planes ** Helicopters * Shapeshifting: Can morph into various objects, animals and people. * Flashlight: Once killed The Slasher with a single whack. * Paintball Pistol ** Can be used to send large boar body parts flying. ** Can also be used for artistic purposes * Vanoss' Supersuit: This suit gives Vanoss increased strength, increased flexibility, increased weapon skills, heightened owl-like reflexes, insane musical talent, tremendous artistic ability, increased intelligence and badass karate skills (as he says in the infomercial for it.) * Toolgun ** Arguably Vanoss' strongest weapon. ** Can create thrusters that propel the object they are stuck on. ** Can create balloons that can easily lift people in the air. ** Can weld objects together so that they stick to each other. ** Can outright delete objects and weapons from existence. (Doesn't work on people) Night Owl/Bat Owl This superhero form gives Vanoss: * Superhuman Strength * Superhuman Speed * Superhuman Durability Hoodini This magician form gives Vanoss: * Cards, hats and other classic magic tricks that can kill. (Monster Legends) * Slight Toonforce: Was shot out of a gun that was meant to kill Moo Snuckel. * Magic Powers and Capabilities: Powerful enough to effortlessly send doors flying. * Flight that possibly doesn't wear out. StickFight Boss A form that occurs when Vanoss wears a floating jack-o-lantern. Gives Vanoss: *Flight *The ability to shoot lasers and energy balls (though in different phases) *A ring of spikes that circles Vanoss *However, the attacks above (except flight) only appear in phases, which swap every 10 seconds or so. Feats * Rivalled H20 Delirious, who can kill a triceratops with his bare hands. * Can casually dodge bullets at point blank range. * Can dismember a vampire with a single kick. (Paranormal Action Squad) * Outsmarts and kills other people on a daily basis. * Amassed over 22 million subscribers (as of now.) * Has survived countless blows that would kill any normal person. * Beat Aku Aku's challenge map. * Survived all the terrible games he's played. * Stopped the Pig uprising. (Blood & Bacon) * Got crushed by a falling tank and got up like it was nothing. * Survived tank rodeo twice. * Can survive without important body parts. (Gmod Gore mod) * Survived the Gforces of his tank launching into the sky in 1 second flat. * Can breathe in space. * Casually sends doors flying with Hoodini's magic. * At one point had the infinity gauntlet in his possession ** With it, turned Daithi De Nogla into dust just by the snap of his fingers for fun * Is a two time Mr. Money in the bank (N60Sean) * Kicked Ssundee in the face so hard, that he was turned into Derp Ssundee (N60Sean) * Survived a plane crash while attempting to wake up Wildcat. * Extremely accurate with guns. ** Once shot Nogla with a sniper rifle from about 100-200 feet away. ** Shot a rocket from a rocket launcher mid-flight with a sniper rifle, causing it to explode. * Extremely lucky. ** A gun fell from the sky near Vanoss just after he said he would kill another member of The Crew. * Won a fistfight against heavyweight world champion (at the time) H20 Delirious. * Somehow a professional doctor (even though he's the member that least looks like a doctor) ** Got rid of Delirious' and Nogla's wings through "surprise colonoscopy" (shooting their backside with a shotgun). ** Fixed Delirious' urine problem by just giving him a bucket. ** Successfully performed a surgery on Nogla with Terroriser, even though both of them had hand problems at the time. * Survived the zombie apocalypse on at least 10 different occasions. * Carried out several successful heists with other members of The Crew. * Won the #1 loser award and a pile of cash in a game of ragdoll combat. * With The Crew, saved a moon shuttle and prevented the moon from exploding in about 56 minutes. * Owns a superhero school, where he teaches people to become superheroes with the experience he's gained. * While slipping on a banana, dodged multiple gunshots from guards who were terrified afterwards because they thought he was Neo. * Outran a boulder ala Indiana Jones. * Casually defeated Delirious on a moving truck because he stole his Lootcrate. * Singlehandedly defeated Lui's army on his way to Lui, who he defeated while the helicopter they were on was crashing simply because he too stole his Lootcrate too. ** Dropkicked a soldier before he could fire his gun, killing him in the process only to steal his sniper rifle and quickscope other soldiers. * Caught an airborne drop of sweat to prevent it from alarming a laser sensor. ** Though, the sweat drop moved away from his hand and alerted the guards. * Casually survives point blank exposure to explosions. * Ran from an already live explosion and escaped it. * Survived being flung by the jet of a rocket car. Weaknesses * Quite immature. * Though he can sometimes respawn depending on the game, normally limits himself from around 1 life (most common) to 5 lives. * Despite having god-like durability, he can still feel pain. * Commonly fights accompanied by someone else. * Has alcohol addiction. * Has been defeated by other members of The Crew. * Despite being an owl, cannot fly without gadgets or vehicles. * Can be fooled, as he mistook a speaker as a vending machine. ** On another occasion, bought a microwave because Wildcat claimed it was a new revolutionary Apple product. Trivia * Vanoss has appeared in Paranormal Action along with H2o delirious who makes a cameo. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:YouTubers Category:Internet Personas Category:Birds Category:Marksman Category:Male Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Human Category:Youtube Combatants Category:Internet Shows Combatants Category:Combatants with a rival Category:N60Sean Characters Category:Size Changers Category:Canadian Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines